Edge Geraldine
"A fiery ninja with a two-handed swordfighting style." Edge Geraldine is a player character in Final Fantasy IV. He is the prince of Eblan and a skilled Ninja. He is very brash and has an inflated ego, and flirts with women quite often. However, he is kind and has a strong sense of right and wrong, and defends his kingdom no matter what the price. Story Final Fantasy IV ]] Edge is first seen battling Rubicante, the Fiend of fire, in Cave Eblana. He is easily defeated by Rubicante. Cecil Harvey, Kain Highwind, Rosa Farrell, and Rydia witness this battle. They offer their help. However, Edge tells them that it is not their problem. However, Rydia bursts into tears, after reflecting on all the pain and suffering Golbez has caused, killing Tellah, and supposedly killing Yang Fang Leiden and Cid Pollendina. Edge then agrees to join because he does not want to see Rydia, a "pretty girl," cry. Rosa heals him, and he flirts with Rosa as well. Rydia is disgusted by Edge's attitude, and Edge officially joins the party. The party enters the upper half of the Tower of Bab-il and finds Edge's parents at the top. However, they were murdered by Rubicante and transformed into monsters by Dr. Lugae. They attack the party, but Edge brings them to their senses. Then, Rubicante appears and attacks the party. Edge is very angry at Rubicante for what he and Lugae did to his parents, and he breaks out in anger, which brings out new powers in Edge. The party then fights and defeats Rubicante and enters the Crystal Room, where they fall back to the Underground and find a new airship: the Falcon. Edge commandeers the ship, although Rydia is disgusted by the fact that he stole the ship. The Falcon cannot fly over the lava, so the party heads back to the Dwarves' Castle and visits King Giott, who says that it's time to defend the last Crystal in the Sealed Cave. He gives Cecil's party the key to opening the cave, which is the necklace of his daughter Luca. In order to get the Falcon to fly over the lava, Cecil heads for the hospital to find Cid recovering. Cid and Edge get into a fight, and Cid remodels the airship for the party, so it can fly over the lava. He makes Edge, who is busy flirting with Rydia, help out as well. The party can head for the Sealed Cave and open it. They worked their way to the bottom where they found the Crystal. However, they could not escape without defeating a wall which tries to crush the party. Even still, Golbez calls out to Kain, who becomes possessed by Golbez again, and steals the Crystal and runs off. The party then heads back to the Upper World (after Cid attaches a drill to the head of the Falcon) and heads for Mysidia, where the Elder prays for something to help the party. That something is the Big Whale, the "Ship of Light from The Moon," which allows the party to fly to The Moon. On The Moon, the party finds a palace where a man named FuSoYa sleeps. FuSoYa wakes up and explains that Golbez was being controlled by a Lunarian named Zemus the entire time. He then tells the real reason why Golbez is gathering the Crystals. The Crystals are the key to activating the Giant of Bab-il which can grant wishes. Zemus wishes for the Earth to be destroyed, and he used Golbez to do it. The party returns to Earth with FuSoYa. However, they are too late. The Giant of Bab-il has awakened, and began to go on its destructive spree. However, Cid, who was fully recovered, lead an army of leaders from all over the world, as well as friends of Cecil, to do battle with the Giant. They helped Cecil and his friends enter the Giant, and the party went towards the main computer, which, if destroyed, would stop the Giant. On the way, however, they had to do battle with the Four Fiends of Elements again. After winning that battle, the party headed for the CPU and defeated it. Afterwards, an angry Golbez appeared, who was mad that his plans were thwarted. FuSoYa knocked Golbez back to reality, and he learned that he was Cecil's brother. FuSoYa and Golbez then headed to The Moon to fight Zemus, and Kain rejoined the party. On the Big Whale, Cecil asked Rydia and Rosa to leave the ship, as he felt that it was too dangerous for them to go to The Moon. They sadly obliged, and Edge flirted with Rydia again in coercing her to leave. However, Rosa and Rydia stowed away and headed to The Moon anyway, and convinced Cecil that they should join. Rydia believed that they were all fighting for a common cause, and that she was the only Summoner left, and Rosa simply wanted to be with Cecil. Cecil agreed to have them on the team again, and Cecil and Rosa kissed again. They eventually headed to the Lunar Core and watched FuSoYa and Golbez defeat Zemus. However, the hatred that was possessing Zemus, Zeromus, jumped out and attacked the party. With help from old friends, they defeated Zeromus. In the ending, Edge takes the throne of Eblan and oversees the reconstruction. However, he still longs for Rydia. He later attends Cecil and Rosa's wedding, and pretends to ignore Rydia there. Final Fantasy IV: The After .]] He is helping to rebuild Mist. Equipment and Stats Edge is a Ninja, and thus has high physical stats. However, he has low defenses, which are easily exploited by his opponents. His weapon arsenal includes Katanas, Boomerangs, and Claws, and he can equip hats, tunics, and some heavy armor as well. Abilities Edge's abilities include Dart, which allows him to throw weapons at his opponents, Sneak, which allows him to steal items from his opponents, and Ninja Magic, which allows him to cast special Ninja spells. The Hanzo Gloves upgrade Sneak to Plunder. With Plunder, Edge will attack if he successfully steals. However, if it fails, Edge will take more damage than normal. Music Edge does not have a theme, but the song Hello, Cid! is often played in moments where Edge is the spotlight character. Category:Final Fantasy IV player characters Category:Ninjas